


Cat And Mouse

by flickawhip



Category: Thelma and Louise (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild fluff for these two. </p><p>AU post the ending of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat And Mouse

“Thrill of the chase…”

Louise mutters, slumping down beside Thelma with a sigh. 

“Except I’d really rather be at home, resting and not scared out of my wits….”

“Why are you scared?”

“We lied about death to escape the death penalty, if they find us…”

“How are they going to find us Louise? Nobody knows where we are, not family, not friends…”

“We do buy food though…”

“We completely changed our appearances… they won’t know honey.”

Louise sighs and relaxes, curling into Thelma’s side as they rested, letting her head rest against Thelma’s shoulder.   
“I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”


End file.
